


Неподдельный

by Dreaming_Cat



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_Cat/pseuds/Dreaming_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нужда растормошить Спока, преодолеть и сломать его контроль была непреодолима.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неподдельный

**Author's Note:**

— Ненавижу тебя, — говорит Боунс. — Ненавижу тебя, как лошади ненавидят скотобойни, как клингоны ненавидят трусов. Я ненавижу тебя так же, как Джим Кирк ненавидит проигрывать. Понимаешь ты это, головастый сукин сын?

Сидя за столом напротив Боунса, Спок приподнимает бровь.  
— Очень образно, доктор. Хотя я и не понимаю, чем мог вызвать такой поток враждебности...

— Это не ответ на мой вопрос.

Бровь вздёргивается еще выше.

— Тогда да, доктор, полагаю, я понимаю.

— Хорошо, — говорит Боунс. — Потому что я хочу, чтобы мы все разъяснили до того, как я сделаю это. — Он перегибается через стол, хватает Спока за рубашку, тянет его на себя и впивается губами в его рот.

Он ожидает, что Спок застынет. Он ожидает, что Спок его оттолкнет. Он не знает, чего ждал, но уж точно не того, что Спок углубит поцелуй и схватит его рукой за шею, удерживая на месте.

Они оба раскрасневшиеся — или раззеленевшиеся, в случае вулканца, — стол неудобно застревает между ними, а пальцы Спока болезненно впиваются в кожу его головы. И это так чертовски идеально, так, как Боунс хотел сделать с тех самых пор, когда Спок впервые рассказал о своих блужданиях по коридорам в слезах, потому что нужда растормошить Спока, преодолеть и сломать его контроль была непреодолима.

А затем они непостижимым образом оказываются по одну сторону чертова стола, и Боунс упирается в него спиной, а Спок устраивается между его ног. Затем приходит пора жара, и злости, и влажных губ, языков, и зубов, потому что они не могут целоваться без укусов.

Спок отстраняется, уставившись на него тяжелым взглядом:  
— Ты ненавидишь меня.

— Чертовски верно, — говорит Боунс, но недостаточно яростно. Он не может понять, что чувствует сейчас, не может решить, в самом ли деле ненавидит Спока и хочет в любом случае сделать это, или же любит Спока и просто не может это признать. Или дело в чем-то другом: может, в мести, или одиночестве, или в их отцах, или в бывших, или Господи Боже, даже в Джиме.

На этот раз Спок целует его, прижимаясь к нему всем телом, он уже возбужден. Спок проводит пальцами по лицу Боунса и зарывается в его волосы, цепляя и оттягивая пряди, пока Боунс не выворачивается, высвобождая голову.

— Твоя реакция крайне нелогична, — шипит Спок в его рот, и в этот миг все встает на свои места — несогласующиеся кусочки находятся и замыкаются вместе — и Боунс отталкивается от стола, пихая Спока на переборку. Кресло отлетает в сторону, но это не имеет значения, потому что одна рука сжимает бедро Спока, пока другая тянет за волосы, заставляя откинуть голову и открыть рот. У них разница в росте, но Спок опирается о стену, и Боунс использует свой вес, чтобы прижимать его сильнее, терзая рот. В их движениях нет нежности, никакой ласки или даже осторожности. Бедра Спока толкаются навстречу его, и Боунс низко рычит, впиваясь в горло вулканца и толкаясь в ответ, и они двигаются вместе, словно пара подростков на заднем сидении машины.

А затем Спок отталкивает его, и Маккой начинает валиться на пол — потому что, несмотря на широкие плечи и приличный вес, Спок намного сильнее. Вулканец в мгновение ока оказывается на нём, прижимая его руки над головой и переплетая их ноги так, что Боунс теряет всякую надежду распутаться. Чертов вулканец с его чертовой силой и чертовым превосходством. Единственное, куда дотягивается Боунс — это губы Спока, поэтому он кусает нижнюю почти так сильно, чтобы выдавить зеленую кровь. Спок издает грубый и совершенно незнакомый звук и впивается ногтями в запястья Боунса, на что тот выплевывает "дерьмо" и снова кусает Спока...

И в этот момент пищит коммуникатор.

— Мостик доктору Маккою, — раздается прохладный профессиональный голос Ухуры.

И вот теперь Спок замирает. Боунс прокашливается и отвечает:  
— Маккой на связи. Что такое, мостик?

— Капитан Кирк просит вашего присутствия на офицерской палубе, когда вам будет удобно.

— Скажи ему, что я буду через минуту, — говорит Боунс, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не выругаться. Но ущерб уже причинен. Как только коммуникатор затихает, Спок скатывается с него, поправляет униформу и небрежно проводит рукой по волосам.

— Доктор...

— Забудь, Спок, — говорит Боунс. Он чувствует себя выжатым, как лимон. Адреналин испарился из организма, оставив за собой только усталость и дрожь. И он все еще чертовски зол на Спока и на Ухуру, черт, даже на Джима, за то, что тот втянул его во весь этот чертов бардак, ему хочется выпить, а еще сказать Споку, что он ошибался. — Просто забудь.

Спок напрягается, а затем кивает. Он уходит, даже не оглянувшись на Боунса, но его руки на секунду вздрагивают, когда он переступает порог.

Боунс тоже вздрагивает. За компанию.


End file.
